


Sleepless Nights

by charmed_seconds



Series: A Snake and a Lion [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry hasn't been sleeping well; and a certain snake quickly catches on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless Nights

He glanced up from his breakfast, a spoonful of scrambled eggs halfway to his mouth, as he heard the Great Hall doors eased open. He chuckled under his breath when he heard Granger’s voice scolding her boyfriend about his horrid study habits and how that he was never going to be an auror at the rate he was going. Weasley had his hands stuffed in his robe pockets, a frown on his face as he took his girlfriend’s words, the red-head nodded every now and again.

Draco scowled as he ate the eggs as he saw the last member of the Golden Trio shuffle in. His head was bowed and his movements were lethargic. The blond watched as the Boy-Who-Lived trudged to the Gryffindor table. Potter plopped down, his hand holding up his head as he nibbled on a piece of toast. His eyes were fighting to stay open, the young savior jerking every few seconds, attempting to stay awake.

“Potter looks like death warmed over,” Blaise muttered.

Draco hummed in agreement, halfway chewing another bite of eggs. Swallowing, he turned towards the dark skinned wizard, “Wonder what is keeping wonder boy up.”

Blaise smirked, “Because there isn’t an alternate motive for your curiosity.”

Draco glared at the Slytherin, “Quiet. Knew I shouldn’t have told you, blabbermouth.”

“I’ve kept my mouth shut,” Blaise quickly rebutted, “Not even the twit Parkinson knows about it.”

“Yes, because I couldn’t tell by the way she throws her bloody breasts at me at every passing moment,” drawled Draco.

Blaise rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to the table across the hall, “I think he’s asleep.”

Draco looked and promptly frowned, “I don’t see why Granger and Weasley don’t drag him back to the tower to sleep.”

“Knowing Potter, he’s probably too stubborn to admit he needs to sleep, thus dragging himself out of bed and pushing himself to class,” Blaise muttered, “Bloody Gryffindor.”

“Yes, bloody Gryffindor,” Draco repeated, his silver eyes narrowing on the slumbering man, “I’ll deal with him after Potions.”

Blaise smirked, “Can I watch?”

Draco shook his head, the Malfoy heir rolling his eyes, “Bloody pervert, no you may not”

* * *

 

Draco stomped into Slytherin common room, his eyes blazed with anger and a soft growl under his breath. He threw his books onto the table, making Blaise jump away, his ink bottle falling and spilling all over his essay.

“Damn it Malfoy, that took me an hour to write!” exclaimed Blaise.

“Bloody Harry! I’m going to kill that man!” shouted Draco, the blond throwing his hands up in the air.

Blaise growled, “If you want your secret to stay quiet, I suggest you watch how you address Potter.”

Draco hissed at his best friend, “I tried to confront that damn man and he walks away, ignoring me!”

“Aw, did little Dray get ignored?” cooed Blaise, “Did it dent baby Dray’s ego?”

“I hate you,” Draco mumbled.

Blaise smiled before quickly sobering, “He knows if you get him in your clutches, he’s going to be in trouble. So, being the idiotic Gryffindor he is, he stays away.”

Draco sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “I’m going to kick his ass.”

“Again, can I watch?” Blaise said with a smile.

Draco sent the Slytherin a glare before stomping off. Blaise chuckled before turning back to his essay, “Oi! Malfoy, get your ass back here and help me with this essay,  _you_ destroyed!”

* * *

 

Draco tapped his fingers on the table. Once again, he found himself at breakfast, waiting for the Golden Trio to make their appearance. Fifteen minutes later, Draco got his wish as the doors opened up. As usual, Granger and Weasley were leading; however, the duo weren’t arguing but was casting worried glances over their shoulders at their youngest member.

Harry was moving slower than before, his arms wrapped around his waist loosely as if those were the only things that were keeping his upper half from tipping completely over.

Without another word, Draco stood and walked over to them with his chin held high and his shoulders squared. If he couldn’t have a word with Potter alone, he would do it publically. Instantly, Weasley and Granger formed a barrier, making Draco sneer.

“What do you want Ferret?” Weasley growled, his hand twitching over his pocket.

Draco softened his sneer, “Not that it’s any of your business, Weasel, but I wish to speak to Harry.”

“He’s our friend Malfoy, making it our business,” Granger said coldly.

Draco looked at the young woman, “Perhaps, but even a know-it-all like you doesn’t know everything.”

Weasley opened his mouth but a soft voice stopped him. “What do you want Draco?”

Draco pushed his way through the two and looked at the shorter boy with a soft gaze, “You look like you’re about to keel over Harry.”

Harry chuckled under his breath and peered up the blond. Draco held back the gasp at the sheer amount of exhaustion held within the green eyes, the usual bright, beautiful color dull and nearly lifeless. “I’m fine Draco, no need to expose us.”

“Right,” snorted Draco, “And I was going to watch my fiancé fall over dead from sleep deprivation.”

“Fiancé?” exclaimed Weasley from behind him.

Draco glanced over his shoulders and the red-head, the hue of his face quickly matching the strands. “Yes, Fiancé. Even someone as incompliant as you should know the meaning of that word.”

“Dray,” Harry muttered, grabbing onto Draco’s hand, “Please.” Harry walked forward so he could see both Ron and Hermione fully, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but with the war and everything…” he trailed off.

“How long?” Hermione inquired, her voice soft.

Harry glance up at Draco, “We’ve been dating since fourth year, but he asked me to marry him before we went to look for the Horcuxes.”

Hermione looked at the blond and frowned, “Why him Harry?”

Harry shrugged, “I love him. He’s not as bad once you know him.”

“Thanks Harry,” Draco muttered sarcastically.

Harry smiled, “Well, you’re not.”

Ron groaned and tugged at his hair, “But, he put us through so much bloody shit Harry!”

“I had to Weasley,” Draco lightly snapped, “I had parents who were Death Eaters, I had to act a certain way or I might as well sign my own death certificate.”

“He did help us Ron,” Hermione gently stated.

Ron sighed and ran a hand over his face, “Just…take care of him Malfoy.”

“Which is something I’m trying to do,” Draco said, shifting his eyes to Harry, “You need a bed.”

Harry’s eyes widened,”I can’t! Classes!”

“And how are you going to pay attention to classes when you can barely stay standing,” Draco remarked, raising an eyebrow, “Come,” he ordered before walking away.

Harry sighed, “Dray,” he whined.

Ron frowned but put a hand on his friend’s shoulder, “Mate, I can’t believe I’m saying this, but go with the git, he’s right. You need to rest, you look like death.”

Hermione nodded, “I’ll take notes for you, just go…get some sleep please, before you hurt yourself.”

Harry frowned, but relented. He walked out, Draco holding the door open. Once the door slid shut, Harry flinched when he heard the uproar of conversations erupt within the Great Hall. “It was inevitable,” Draco stated as he slipped an arm around Harry’s waist as he steered them towards the Slytherin common room.

Once they were in Draco’s room, he stripped Harry of his shoes and outer robes. The man just sat on the bed, his eyes downcast. Draco frowned as he did the same to himself. Gently, he maneuvered so they were both laying on the bed, his arms wrapped tightly around his fiancé. “Why haven’t you been sleeping love?”

Harry sighed, “Nightmares.”

Draco pecked the back of Harry’s neck, “Every night?”

“Yeah,” muttered Harry. The black-haired man turned in Draco’s embrace, “Although, lately, it’s just been, I’m scared to go to sleep, afraid of what I’m going to see.”

Draco sighed heavily, “You need to sleep love. Go to Slughorn and get a Dreamless Sleep Potion or something.”

Harry nodded and rested his head on Draco’s chest, “Madam Pomfrey says they’re addictive though.”

“Only if you take it every night, but once every few days shouldn’t give you much harm. Hopefully, you’ll be able to sleep without it.”

Harry closed his eyes and tightened his grasp on Draco, “You know, you did something Gryffindorish today.”

“Yes. The things I do for you Potter.”

Harry chuckled and burrowed, “I know, I’m horrible.”

Gently, Draco tipped Harry’s face up and gently kissed the man, “Yes, very horrible. Almost incorrigible, but alas, I put up with you.”

Harry grinned and pecked Draco’s nose. “Put up with me? And here I thought you loved me. That’s why most people get married.”

Draco smirked, “Ah, but love, we’re not like most people, and you can’t choose who you love you bloody Gryffindor.”

Harry smiled, “Well, if it’s any correlation, I love you too git.”

“You better,” Draco growled before kissing Harry passionately, “Now sleep, before I tire you out further.”

Harry snickered but settled his head back on Draco’s chest. His eyes slid shut as he felt Draco’s fingers gently weave through his hair. “Sleep well love,” was the last thing he heard before he fell into slumber’s grasp.


End file.
